From End To Beginning
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A story starting at the very end? A story finishing at the very beginning? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?


**From End To Beginning  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Starting at the end and finishing at the beginning? What madness is this?

* * *

A search group consisting of a male Grovyle, a female Cherubi, and a male Lucario arrived on a servicing male Gastrodon. The four Pokemon all saw the huge amount of cotton, obviously being in disbelief. The yellowish colored cotton constrated with the dark, bluish starry sky.

"Stand back, guys. This cotton is dangerous!" The Gastrodon exclaimed.

Grovyle grabbed some of the cotton, sniffing it as he closed his eyes, nodding. "Hmm, yep. Whimsicott." He turned to the Cherubi and Lucario. "She, Pikachu, Meloetta, and a Wooper were here. It doesn't seem to be anybody else on the island."

"Boy, I can't wait to hear how this happened!" Cherubi exclaimed as she giggled with glee, jumping up and down with excitement.

Lucario rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, muttering, "I'm pretty sure Meloetta is the cause of all this."

* * *

_Earlier..._

The wild female Whimsicott from earlier was now part of the group, having gotten the trio out of the pitfall. Pikachu was munching on some Oran Berries while Meloetta scarfed down on plenty of tropical fruits, with Wooper sipping a coconut dry.

"So, you're just exploring, going about your own business?" The Whimsicott stated as she giggled. "You sure seem to be quite dedicated."

Pikachu shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, it was more to due with the fact that we're bored, and we have nothing better to do."

Meloetta burped loudly as Wooper giggled, tossing the coconut away. Meloetta burped again as she covered her mouth.

"Gee, Melly, you sure are gassy!" Wooper exclaimed with glee as she kept giggling. "I've never heard anyone burp like that!"

Pikachu smirked as he narrowed his eyes. "They call her 'Tuba Butt' for a reason, Wooper."

Meloetta growled as she punched Pikachu in the face. "Shut up, Chu! My farts don't sound like tubas!"

Just like that, Meloetta farted loudly, which sounded like a trombone. Meloetta screamed as she held down her black skin, which was being blown upward by her loud gas. Whimsicott and Wooper glanced at each other, and giggled as they kept it to themselves, whereas Meloetta blushed, placing her hands behind her butt.

Pikachu sighed as he gulped down the last Oran Berry, licking his lips as he muttered, "Well, this little journey is going pretty swell, I would say!"

Whimsicott gasped as she grabbed Pikachu and covered his mouth, a worried expression on her face. Pikachu struggled to break free. Meloetta and Wooper looked at each other, then back at Whimsicott.

"Hey Whimsy, why are you holding Pikachu like that?" Wooper asked as she rubbed her tail on her head.  
Whimsicott turned slowly, trembling as she panicked. "You know what they say about saying good things about nothing... bad things occur!"

Meloetta and Wooper gasped, then they both laughed.

"That's crazy talk, Whims. Nothing bad could happen!" Meloetta exclaimed as she shrugged.

Whimsicott pointed at Meloetta. "Then explain that, Tuba Butt! Literally!"

Meloetta scratched the back of her head, then glanced at her butt, much to her horror, to see that her bubble buttcheeks were replaced with a literal tuba, which blasted another musical fart out. Wooper giggled, but then she was being strangled by other giggles that were emerging from the tropical foliage, causing Wooper to roll around on the ground, gasping for breath.

Whimsicott screamed in horror, dropping PIkachu as she placed both hands on her face. "See? This is what I was talking about!" The cotton on Whimsicott's body began to spread, eventually covering Whimsicott completely as it continued getting bigger, covering the entire island in nothing but cotton. Pikachu attempted to fight back with an iron Tail, but the ever growing cotton caused the tail to hit Pikachu in his face, knocking him out unconscious. Meloetta gulped as she grabbed Pikachu and attempted to run off, but her literal tuba butt was too heavy, causing her to fall flat on her face. Eventually, the cotton extended out to the sea, grabbing Lapras, who was caught by surprise. By nightfall, there was nothing but cotton to see.

* * *

_Earlier..._

Nightfall. Lapras was still sailing across the sea as Pikachu kept look out, the gang heading northward. Wooper was humming to herself as Meloetta was laying on her stomach, her hands on her face as she was bored again. Suddenly, Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, causing Pikachu and Wooper to notice as Meloetta stood up, her hands off her face as she glanced at her grumbling belly.

"Oh my, gosh, my tummy's acting up again!" Meloetta stated as she placed both of her hands on her stomach, nervously giggling as she slightly blushed. "I guess it was a long while since breakfast."

Pikachu murmured as he felt a pain in his stomach. "You got a good point. Say Lapras, how does seafood sound?"

Lapras shuddered as she shook her head. "No thank you! Yech..."

Wooper gasped as she started jumping up and down. "Ooooh! Wait wait wait! I know where you can get some food!"  
Lapras, Pikachu, and Meloetta all turned to Wooper, who giggled as she closed her eyes.

"Just turn to the west! You'll surely find the best!" Wooper rhymed on a dime as she jumped up and down with glee.

Just as Wooper stated, there was a tropical island that was to the west of the group. Lapras pulled up to shore as Pikachu, Meloetta, and Wooper jumped off, heading into the jungle as Lapras waited on the shore. Pikachu led the way, with Wooper keeping to the back as Meloetta held her hands together, understandably nervous.

"I'm not sure, Pikachu..." Meloetta whimpered, "Something about this island is... well... off."

Pikachu scoffed as he waved his right hand back at Meloetta. "Please... we'll be fine, just as- AHHHH!" The electric type mouse Pokemon fell through a pitfall.

Meloetta and Wooper both gasped as they looked down, also falling down. Apparently, someone or something planted plenty of pitfall traps around the island. Pikachu groaned as he got up, shaking his head, turning around to see Meloetta and Wooper, who both fell on their butts. A wild female Whimsicott poked her head down, seeing the three Pokemon.

"Are you guys down there okay?" She shouted as she tilted her head to the right.

Pikachu glanced up, motioning his hands. "Yeah... we're looking for some food. Can you help us?"

The Whimsicott giggled as she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Of course I can! Just give me a minute!" And then she ran off.

Meloetta glared at Pikachu as she folded her arms, with Pikachu shrugging in response as he nervously chuckled. Wooper simply tilted her head to the right and to the left, still being naive.

* * *

_Earlier..._

Pikachu and Meloetta were riding on top of their friend Lapras, who was heading northward, away from the mainland. Pikachu and Meloetta were both amazed as they noticed how the mainland was shrinking and shrinking. Soon, the day began drifting into the evening, as the sky went from clear blue to vibrant yellow.

"Hmmm..." Pikachu stated as he folded his arms, tilting his head to the side. "I wonder where we're gonna land... or explore. Or drop."

Meloetta rubbed her right hand with her left hand as she had a mixed expression on her face. "That's a good thought... hey Lapras, any particular areas you're fond of exploring?"

Lapras shook her head. "No thanks. I do all my exploring on the seas. I'm afraid I'm simply not meant for going on land..."

Pikachu frowned as his ears drop. "It's because of those big flippers of yours, right?"

It was suddenly that a cute, female Wooper jumped out of the water, shocking the trio, who didn't expect another Pokemon out this far. The Wooper giggled as she sprayed water at Pikachu's face, diving back into the water.

Pikachu growled as he began charging electricity, standing up and shaking his furry fists. "Come out, you creep! I'll give you the shock of your life!"

Meloetta grabbed Pikachu, comforting him as she made him sit down. "Calm down, Pika... you're gonna shock all of us if you use Thunderbolt."

The Wooper popped her head out of the sea again, tilting her head to the right. "Eh? You guys are doing exploring?"

Lapras turned her head to spot the Wooper. "Yeah. How did you figure out? Were you snooping?"

Wooper giggled inappropriately as she nodded. "I was snooping as usual!" She then made a cute face as she squealed. "Can I come with you please please please?"

Pikachu shrugged, tilting his head as he glanced at Wooper. "Sure. Climb on."

"Woopee!" The Wooper exclaimed in joy as she jumped into Lapras's back, rubbing her head on Pikachu and Meloetta. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Pikachu nervously chuckled as Meloetta and Lapras laughed, with the sunset getting redder as the sun disappeared into the background.

* * *

_Earlier..._

Meloetta and Pikachu made it to the beach, spotting their friend Lapras, who was lighter colored than the other Lapras there. Pikachu broke out of Meloetta's gasp, jumping onto Lapras and hugging her by the neck.

"Oh Lap, it's good to see you again!" Pikachu squealed as she rubbed his face into her neck.

Lapras giggled, closing her eyes as she patted Pikachu with her front right flipper. "Oh Pikachu, it's nice to see you, too!" She then opened her eyes, spotting Meloetta. "And I see that you're a friend of Pikachu! leased to meet you!"

Meloetta giggled as she placed her hands behind her back innocently. "Oh ho... you're too kind."

Lapras placed Pikachu on her back, turning over her right front flipper to Meloetta. "Say, you want to sail around the sea? My herd is taking a vacation, and we have all the time in the world to go!"

Meloetta squealed as she was jumping up and down in joy, clapping her hands like an excited schoolgirl. "Do I? Let's go, go, go!" She zipped onto Lapras's back, sitting right next to Pikachu.

Lapras nodded, and she backed away from the beach, turning around and heading out to see, the sun shining brightly.

* * *

_Earlier..._

It was an ordinary... morning in the Pokemon world. In some green, grassy meadow. under the clear blue skies near the salty blue ocean. With the beach just several feet away. Pikachu and Meloetta were sitting at a wooden bench table, wondering what to do as Lucario placed both of his hands on their shoulders.

"Cheer up, guys." Lucario stated as he smiled, shrugging. "You two are more bored than baked barrels."

Pikachu glanced oddly at Lucario. "Baked barrels? That doesn't make any sense in the slightest!"

Lucario rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I couldn't think of any particular thing... so I went with barrels."

Meloetta sighed, placing her hands on her face. "Oh, what's the point? There's nothing fun to do, just sitting here and... doing nothing."

Pikachu snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Hey! We haven't seen Lapras in a while! How about we go see her?"

Meloetta gasped as she clapped her hands, grabbing Pikachu by the hands. "That's a great idea, Pika! Let's go!" She then dashed away with Pikachu, leaving Lucario behind.

Lucario stretched his arms as he smiled, placing his hands on his hips. "Good to see that those two finally are doing something." He then pulled out a wooden picnic basket and pulled out an apple, munching down on it.

**The End... Or The Beginning?**


End file.
